A Failed Mission
by Jill-Bloom89
Summary: When Igor pushed Carl and Anna into the antidote chamber he ran to tell his master that Van Helsing had been bitten by a werewolf. Then Igor went and readied the large 2 pronged cattle prod and to inform the Dwerger to when Gabriel arrived, capture him.
1. The Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dracula/ Van Helsing Characters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Dracula/ Van Helsing Characters!! And just to clarify this is based off the movie and not the books!!

**Summary**: When Igor pushed Carl and Anna into the antidote chamber he ran to tell his master that Van Helsing had been bitten by a werewolf. But Igor went and readied the large 2 pronged cattle prod and to inform the Dwerger to when Van Helsing arrived to capture him before he could hurt Dracula. (Also Van Helsing can turn back into a human and when Dracula wants, he is forced to turn into the wolf.)

**IMPORTANT: It may take a while to update this story, but it will get updated!! So please don't get angry!!**

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Chapter 1: The Failed Plan

Van Helsing got up from where Dracula had knocked him down into one of the many puddles of melted snow and ice, then without even thinking about it shook his body causing tiny droplets of water to fly every where. Feeling a pair of eyes on him Van Helsing looked up to see Dracula standing 10 feet away from him with the most sinister smile upon his features. Van Helsing didn't know what he was smiling about but he smiled right back still thinking he had the element of surprise over Dracula.

But before Van Helsing could do anything Dracula said "_You are too late my friend, my children live_!" This only made Van Helsing smile more at the thought that they wouldn't be alive for much longer "Then the only way to kill them is to kill you" said Van Helsing. Then he turned around to look out of the clock window and saw that the moon was now coming out from behind the thick rain cloud, so he shrugged off his leather jacket and prepared for the transformation. But what Dracula said surprised him.

"_You are correct Gabriel; the only way to kill them is to kill me. But too bad for you, you will not get that chance_" and before Van Helsing could even respond 10 dwerger came out and swarmed Van Helsing. The small creatures quickly clamped shackles onto Van Helsing's wrists and with the chains connected to the shackles and they pulled down at his wrists as hard as they could which caught Van Helsing by surprise.

Van Helsing was thrown onto his back in surprise and 4 dwerger came and held him down while 2 more approached him with a thick steel collar with an equally thick chain trailing from a small metal ring on the collar like a leash. When Van Helsing saw the collar he started to fight even harder shouting "no, no, no, NO"; the Dwerger held him down even more firmly and finally got the collar clasped shut and this only caused Van Helsing to fight even harder than before against the creatures hold.

The Dwerger let go of Van Helsing as soon as they knew the collar wasn't going to fall off and Van Helsing struggled to his feet. When he finally made it back to a standing position and he looked around franticly; but the first person he saw was Dracula who was smiling over at him "_Gabriel, this is truly a glorious day. Well, it is for me I am not sure about you from your...predicament_" but halfway through Dracula's gloating Van Helsing saw a figure move in the back of the laboratory…it was Carl.

Van Helsing attempted to run forward to try and reach Carl but the Dwerger pulled the chain connected with the collar back causing him to stagger, for in Carl's hands was a long syringe with a blood red substance; it was the antidote and Van Helsing knew it. But as Van Helsing watched 2 dwerger crept up behind Carl and before he could yell a warning to him he was knocked down from the amount of pain the coursed through his chest. The clock had begun to chime.

As Van Helsing was lying on the ground twitching and screaming in pain Carl was brought to stand in front of Dracula but with a clear view of Van Helsing. "_So you thought you were going to try and help your friend? Well you are too late little monk, he is now my new wolf and nothing you do is going to stop that."_ Then Dracula turned to the 2 dwerger that still had a hold of Carl and said_ "Take our new guest down stairs and place him in number 2_" and Dracula reached out and pulled from Carl's grasp the antidote before the dwerger led him down into the dungeons.

Once Carl was out of sight Dracula turned to one of the dwerger and told him to place the antidote in a safe location then once again turned to face Van Helsing; Van Helsing was still lying on the ground but with now large black claws he was pulling away his human flesh exposing long black fur. "Noooo, no this can not be happenin… AHHHHHH" cried Van Helsing and he was so preoccupied with the pain he didn't notice the dwerger dragging him over to the corner where they had steel rings dug into the wall and clipped the chains trailing from his wrists and neck onto several rings holding him in place.

As the Dwerger secured Van Helsing in place Dracula watched with a bored expression from the ceiling; and by the time the dwerger were finished the clock had already tolled 8 times and Van Helsing had completely transformed into one of the monsters that he had hunted for so many years. Dracula then walked down the wall to the floor and said to the Dwerger "_leave us_" and they all quickly scurried away to clean up the destroyed laboratory.

Dracula walked over to stand just out of reach of Van Helsing's teeth and claws and said "_You see Gabriel; we are now not so different. We are now part of the same world...a world of darkness. I will come back in the morning...sleep well Gabriel_" and with that Dracula walked away leaving Van Helsing -with his new limbs twitching- on the floor.

Van Helsing finished going through the transformation but was too sore to even stand. So he lay there listening to what Dracula had to say; and when he left Van Helsing started to cry to himself -which startled him because instead of his normal low voice he heard a deep mournful whimper coming from his wolfish mouth- as he heard the clock tower chime for the 12th and final time. Sealing his fate to servitude to Dracula and to living forever as a monster.

Van Helsing no longer wanted to be here on this earth, so he just lay there and finally fell asleep not knowing what was going to happen the next day.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Early the next morning Van Helsing woke up to sharp pains coursing through his body and when he opened his eyes he lifted his hand to his face hoping what had happened the night before was just a nightmare. Only when his hand came into view and he noticed that they were no longer hands, but paws, he quickly shut his eyes and whined.

But within moment he jerked his eyes open for someone had just jabbed him with what felt like lightning and he saw Igor standing over him with his large 2 pronged cattle prod laughing like a crazed man. So Van Helsing shook his head and stood up, at first when he stood up Igor backed away from seeing his size but quickly moved forward again to electrocute him. At the second touch of the prod Van Helsing roared with pain and Igor just laughed louder and moved in to repeat his torture.

Igor did this for several hours until finally, the sun rose and Van Helsing fell to the floor screaming and howling in agony. But that is when Dracula walked over and dismissed Igor because he wanted to talk to Van Helsing alone.

"_So how was your evening Gabriel_" Dracula asked in a polite tone and Van Helsing, using the chains that bound him, pulled himself to his feet and before responding his looked at his form. His shirt and been torn to shreds and his pants were now torn but still covered his waist; then he looked up at Dracula who was watching him with an impatient look.

Van Helsing just took a deep breath before saying "I will never serve you, you are a monster and nothing more and when I have the chance I will kill you and once again start to serve God." Dracula at first looked a little taken aback but then he started to laugh and said "_Gabriel, Gabriel, do you really think that God will take you back now that you have also become a, as you put it a 'monster'. I have gotten wind that the church in Rome believes you dead and is sending someone by the name of Jacob to my castle to do what you could not...defeat the monsters._"

The color in Van Helsing's face drained, when Jacob got there he would attempt o kill Dracula and in turn, kill him. No, he didn't like being what he had become but he didn't want to die. Van Helsing then walked back and sat on the floor muttering quietly to himself, "I'm a monster" over and over until finally Dracula called to the Dwerger saying "_Come, gather all the equipment and prisoners we are going back to Castle Frankenstein" _and at once the Dwerger started to clear the castle.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Van Helsing was still sitting on the floor when the dwerger came over and unattached the chains from the wall. Van Helsing looked around, confused at what they were doing, then they grabbed the end of each chain and started pulling him across the laboratory and towards the door. As Van Helsing noticed that they were taking him outside to transport him he started to struggle again not wanting to go anywhere but all that resulted in was more dwerger to show up and pull harder on the chains.

"No, no, no, no I'm **not** going anywhere. God, please no, please" Van Helsing started to cry out but they had already gotten him into the main hall where he noticed a large steel cage with its door opened waiting for him. And before he knew it the dwerger started to pull him closer and closer to the cage until they were within 4 feet of the open door

The first dwerger walked into the cage and fed the chain through the small squares created by the bars to the others who grabbed the chain and once again started to pull him closer and closer to his prison.

Finally when they had managed to pull him into the cage 4 dwerger followed him in and held him to the floor while another came and took off the chains connected to the collar and cuffs. And when they had removed the chains they scurried out and shut the cage door and locked it with 4 large padlocks before Van Helsing could even move.

The dwerger walked off to gather more equipment from the laboratory leaving him alone in the front hall. So Van Helsing sat down against the side of the cage and looked at his wrists. They had been rubbed raw from him trying to get away from the dwerger. Van Helsing just sat and looked around the hall and would occasionally hear the dwerger scurrying around the castle, and he watched them as they took equipment down the road to where he couldn't see.

After what felt like hours Dracula strolled into the hall with his remaining bride Aleera by his side. "_Ah, I am sorry for the accommodations but I can not risk you running away_" then he started out the door and down the road before he turned once more and said "_I will see you on the boat_" and then disappeared from view. "Get back here…." Van Helsing called but he was cut short by someone calling his name.

Van Helsing turned around to see more dwerger wheeling out 2 more cages just like his but inside them were the 2 people he wanted to see most…Anna and Carl.

**A/N: This is my first Van Helsing story so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. On the Boat

Chapter 2: On the Boat

Chapter 2: On the Boat

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Several dwerger were now pushing out 2 large cages that held Anna and Carl, and Van Helsing ran over to the corner of his own cage and watched in horror that they too had been caught. But when the dwerger finally rolled them up next to Van Helsing he quickly ran over to stand as close to them as possible.

"I thought I told you to run if we failed" Van Helsing said desperately but Carl and Anna just shook their heads, "We couldn't just leave you behind, we had to come back and try to help" said Carl. Van Helsing just ran his hands through his hair and groaned in annoyance. Van Helsing didn't know what was going to happen to them, and he knew he could barely protect himself so he had no idea how he was going to protect them.

Van Helsing started to pace around in his small cage before he once again slid down the side of the cage with his back to Anna and Carl. "I-I-I can't do this" said Van Helsing quietly and Anna –who was the closest to him– said "What are you talking about" and Van Helsing turned and looked quickly up at here with tears starting to form in his eyes threatened to spill over.

"For as long as I can remember I have done what I can to save humanity from monsters. And now…" Van Helsing hung his head and sighed "I have become one of the monsters I so desperately tried to defeat" said Van Helsing. Anna and Carl looked taken aback for neither of them had ever seen Van Helsing like this before.

"We will get through this…together" said Anna and she crouched down next to Van Helsing and slowly reached her hand through the small squares and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. But Van Helsing jumped and after seeing that it was just her hand placed his on top of hers, holding it in place.

Van Helsing turned to face Anna and stared into her dark brown eyes and before he could stop himself he whispered "I love you". Anna looked shocked at first but finally responded, "I love you too".

Van Helsing and Anna just stared at each other for a few moments before Van Helsing's cage lurched forward and the Dwerger started to wheel Van Helsing's cage out of the castle.

Van Helsing looked quickly behind him and saw that several more Dwerger were pushing Anna and Carl's cages towards the door as well. Van Helsing was watching Anna and Carl so when the Dwerger finally got the cage outside he shivered from the cold wind blowing through the cage biting at his exposed chest. Van Helsing looked around at where they were going and off to the right he saw a large ship that he guessed lead to the mainland.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Several minutes later all 3 cages had been lowered to the cargo hold in the bottom of the ship, which was almost completely dark except for the small amount of light coming from the opening in which they lowered the cages through.

Van Helsing had no problem seeing in the dark, but he guessed that Anna and Carl were having a bit more trouble than he was. And so Van Helsing was somewhat grateful at the new skill he had acquired with his curse.

"Van Helsing" Anna called out desperately from the other side of the room. "Anna I'm here, do not worry. Carl, are you okay" Van Helsing called out and he heard 2 sighs of relief and then Carl responded.

"I am fine, what about you. How are we going to get out of this?" And Van Helsing just hung his head letting his shoulder length hair fall into his eyes, "I don't know Carl, I really don't."

Van Helsing felt ashamed at what he had become and would rather die than escape and be set loose in the world. Van Helsing felt warm tears fall out of his eyes and reached his dirty hand up to wipe them away, sniffling.

"No, please don't cry" called Anna and Van Helsing just lifted his head and looked in her direction. "Anna…" started Van Helsing but Carl cut him off. "We will all get through this. All 3 of us, we'll be free and be rid of the place forever" and Van Helsing just sniffled again.

"No, Carl. Not all of us. If we do manage to escape I want you to put the stake through my heart" said Van Helsing. "Bu…" Carl tried and Van Helsing cut him off "Carl, I can not live like this. Like a monster" and Carl dropped the subject.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

A few hours later Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl were still in the cargo hold under the ship and a pair of familiar foot falls made them all turn towards the space through which their cells were lowered and a small stream of light came through.

And out of the dim light stepped Dracula with a triumphant smile filling his face and Van Helsing instinctually looked away from the grinning face.

"_Ah, Gabriel; I hope you are enjoying your trip. We have had a nice wind today and will be there within the hour. And soon you will be able to fill your stomach and banish the hunger that has been clawing inside of you_…" said Dracula and Van Helsing looked up quickly at Dracula who was still smiling down upon him.

"How did…" Van Helsing said and Dracula just laughed. "_Oh Gabriel; you are still so young, so...new...to this world. Like you every wolf has had the same hunger clawing inside of them. And don't pretend it isn't there; for we all know full well it is. Like I said before when we reach land you will have 1 hour to gain your fill of blood, bone, and meat_."

Gabriel just shot him a feral look and said "I will not kill any humans. Not for myself, not for food, and most importantly: not for you." But Dracula's smile just widened even more and said "_Feed now, or attack more innocents later_."

Van Helsing's face drained of all color and he just placed his head in his hands muttering "I won't do it" over and over again before he noticed Dracula.

Dracula was over by Anna's cage and muttering quietly to her but with heightened senses he heard him saying "_Once we arrive and the wolf has gone hunting I believe I will need a new bride_" and Van Helsing jumped to his feet.

"NO!! Never you will never take her!! NO!!" Van Helsing yelled and Dracula just turned and smiled at him before leaving the 3 prisoners trapped below.

Van Helsing once again slumped up against the cage wall and slid into a sitting position when Carl's voice broke the silence.

"Anna? Van Helsing? What is going on" and when Anna didn't speak Van Helsing responded. "Dracula is planning on making Anna one of his new brides" and as Van Helsing looked over a Carl he could see that the small friar was looking quickly between Anna and Van Helsing's cages with a worried glance.

Van Helsing just smiled and said "Don't worry Carl we will find a way out" but this didn't seem to calm Carl down but Van Helsing didn't remember the final hour of the trip due to the exhaustion that the night before had caused had over taken him and left him sound asleep against the bars of his own cage.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Van Helsing awoke an hour later to find his cage being lifted out of the hold and onto the top deck and being rolled out onto the small road towards Castle Frankenstein where his nightmare had all began.

The Dwerger rolled the cage to the main hall before stopping and allowing Dracula to approach. "_Put the binds on him_" Dracula said and the Dwerger disappeared but, moments later they returned with the chain like leashes and approached the cage.

The Dwerger surrounded the cage and before Van Helsing could even blink the Dwerger had opened the door and had Van Helsing pinned to the cold bottom of the iron cage. Then within a few minutes they had the chains connected and were attempting to pull Gabriel out of the small cell.

**A/N: Okay thanks so much for the few people who reviewed and so far everything has been positive and hopefully it stays that way!! Okay I know that chapter was too short but I ran out of ideas for on the boat and unloading so please don't kill me!! Okay so please tell me if you think this is a corny story or not and please be honest! It would be much appreciated!!**


	3. Castle Frankenstein

**Chapter 3: Castle Frankenstein**

After arriving at the Castle's docks the Dwerger raised the 3 caged prisoners from the ship's storage area and placed them on a small platform with wheels on the bottom for easier transportation into the castle.

And after a half hour the Dwerger finally had all 3 prisoners out of the ship and into the Castle. The Dwerger rolled them into the main hall before leaving Van Helsing and rolling Anna and Carl down another passageway.

"Van Helsing!" Called Anna and Van Helsing ran over to the corner of his own cell attempting to get closer to the woman he loved.

"Anna!" Called Van Helsing back in response, but it was too late the Dwerger had pushed them out of view of each other and they could no longer hear him. Van Helsing just hung his head and crumpled to the floor of his cage and placed his head in his hands. But he quickly looked up at the sound of his name.

-

-

-

Dracula had just walked through the large front doors with Aleera, who was giggling by his side. "_Ah, Gabriel; it seems you have had a good trip….you survived_. _But now we must put you in a safe place for tonight_." And when Van Helsing heard the words leave Dracula's mouth his, the blood drained from his face leaving him almost as pale as the vampire himself. Van Helsing had completely forgotten about the full moon that night.

Van Helsing started to look franticly around him trying to find a way out but when he saw there were none he turned back to face Dracula, who was smiling cruelly at him.

"_Gabriel, you can not fight it. The Light has lost and the Dark has won_." Dracula said with a smile and Van Helsing gave an involuntary growl from deep within his chest. But as soon as Van Helsing was aware of what he had done he looked shocked and pulled his knees to his bare chest avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

Dracula laughed and when he saw Gabriel fighting to control the wolf inside him and said "_Oh, dear Gabriel. You can not change has happened to you. You are no longer human, a servant of God but now a wolf. One that 'God' betrayed_".

This made Van Helsing furious, "He is still with me where ever I go as long as I am loyal to Him. He and He alone is my Lord and Master" he snapped at the vampire. But as Van Helsing was talking Aleera had come up behind him, and while his back was turned she stuck one of her long slender hands through the bars. Then with one fluid motion made a deep gash diagonally across Van Helsing's back making him cry out.

But Gabriel quickly turned around to face the bride but she had already pulled her arm out of the cage and licking his blood off her finger. As Van Helsing watched her she giggled before racing over to Dracula who waited with open arms.

Dracula looked at her expectantly and she said in a thick Romanian accent, "He heals faster than any of the others did, and his blood; well even with werewolf venom mixed in, it tastes sweet, powerful…..and a strange, holy taste." But this confused Van Helsing greatly.

Dracula just looked amused at the wolf's confusion and said "_Dear Gabriel, do you not see? See why you have such horrific nightmares of ancient battles past? You __were__ the Left Hand of God. But now, you have been cast away from that position by becoming a monster_."

But as soon as these words left Dracula's mouth Gabriel knew what the creature said was true. It all made sense to Van Helsing, why he could remember the tragedies, the hundreds upon hundreds of deaths, why it was that Van Helsing not only remember the wars but saw himself fighting in them.

Van Helsing looked back up at Dracula and said "What do you mean 'were the Left Hand of God'" though he thought he already knew. But Dracula's smiled widened even more than Van Helsing thought it could go, "_Poor poor Gabriel, you, like me have been banished from the Gateway of Heaven by being what we are_." And Van Helsing just sunk to the bottom of his cage thinking, not paying any attention to what was going on around him.

-

-

-

Dracula had motioned over several Dwerger over to put Gabriel into the 'safe' location. Dracula followed silently behind the cage with Aleera by his side watching the Hunter inside of it grasp what he had just said. But as Dracula watched he suddenly got bored and motioned another Dwerger to his side.

"_I want you to go down to the dungeons and bring me Anna Valarious_" Dracula told the little creature and it nodded and scurried off in the direction of the staircase, but Van Helsing even at the distance between himself and Dracula heard this command.

He threw himself on the side of the cage trying desperately to break it but to no avail. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE YOU BASTARD!!!" Van Helsing called after Dracula but the vampire just turned around and smiled viciously at the caged man and continued to walk down the hall. Van Helsing just continued to try and break free from his small prison, but the Dwerger were now starting to push him into the area he would be kept.

-

-

-

As Dracula walked down the hall Aleera appeared by his side and asked "_What is it you want done with the Princess my Lord_" and Dracula stopped and turned to the red head. "_Dearest Aleera with only one bride for company I grow impatient, so I think it is time for a second bride_." And at the Aleera smiled and they both continued to walk down the hall towards one of the many doors.

Finally after a few moments the reached a door with a large brass handle and they pushed it open to reveal 3 Dwerger holding Anna so tight that she was unable to move. "I will kill you before you have a chance to kill me" Anna spat at the 2 vampires but Dracula just laughed.

"_You think that is the reason I brought you here? To kill you? Dear Princess I must say I am appalled by this thought. Like I told you at the ball you would make a fine bride_" Dracula said and Anna's face paled.

"Never, I will never become one of you" Anna replied, but Dracula just approached her and whispered into her ear.

"_Princess, I am afraid that you have no say in the matter_" and he bit down onto her neck and began drinking the sweet coppery liquid.

-

-

-

Anna's screams echoed throughout the castle to where the Dwerger were dragging Van Helsing out of his miniature prison by the thick chains they had reattached. Van Helsing heard the screams and immediately stopped ad tried to move towards the door to help Anna, but the Dwerger just kept pulling him back towards the small room off to the right of the laboratory.

As the Dwerger pulled him back the band around his neck began cutting off his airway but he didn't care, he needed to get to Anna. But before he could turn around to face the small creatures the screaming had stopped and Van Helsing knew it was too late to help the Princess. So with that he finally stopped struggling and let the Dwerger lead him to his new prison.

-

-

-

Dracula looked at the Princess and listened for the faint dying heart beat, and when he heard it the smiled before biting his own wrist and placing it in from on her mouth encouraging her to drink. But after a moment princess finally gave into her will to live and grabbed the wrist with such force it startled Dracula who quickly recovered and smiled down at the curly haired woman.

"_That is it Princess, you have done well_" Dracula said and he jerked his arm from her red stained mouth. But Anna wanted more; she wanted more of the liquid and looked from Dracula to Aleera with sad eyes. But they just smiled warmly back at the newly turned vampire.

Anna was still pouting slightly when she said "I'm hungry" Dracula smiled at her and then turned to Aleera.

"_I am giving her to you, teach her our ways. But first I think it is time for our Princess to feed. And Aleera darling, bring be back a nice 20 year old woman for the wolf_" and Aleera just smiled before transforming into the winged creature the Village below had learned to fear.

But Aleera just unfolded her wings while waiting for Anna to do the same and after several failed attempts she finally managed to produce the same pale, winged form as her fellow bride. But it took several more tries to get Anna airborne and to stay that way but as soon as she was sure she could stay in the air, Anna, and Aleera both took off into the darkening sky towards the village. But Dracula just smiled before returning to where his lab was being rebuilt to check on Van Helsing.

-

-

-

­­­­­­­Van Helsing was now sitting on the floor in a large cell like cage in the back corner of the laboratory staring at the floor while Anna's screams echoed within his head. Van Helsing knew she was gone and what it was he had to do but it still didn't make it any easier.

Soon the sound of foot steps echoed within the stone walls and Van Helsing looked up to see Dracula walk into the laboratory and start heading towards him. Van Helsing stood up so as not to have to look up at the creature that ruined his life.

But when the vampire finally came into view Van Helsing just glared at him breathing heavily from the back corner of the cage and Dracula just smiled at the werewolf.

"_My brides have gone out for dinner but do not worry they are bringing you back a young girl for your dinner do not worry_" said Dracula as he pulled out a set of keys and entered the cage. Then the vampire just looked down and watched his feet as he took several steps toward Van Helsing.

Then when Van Helsing thought the vampire was close enough he charged forward towards the evil creature only to be held back from him by the chains that were still attached to his wrists. So Gabriel started to pull violently at the bonds while Dracula just watched him his grin growing.

And much to Van Helsing's displeasure the vampire chuckled at his vain attempts to get to him. He also saw the need to kill, to tear something apart. So when he heard the cackling and cries coming from the other room from his brides he grinned and Van Helsing stopped struggling and looked around.

And within moments Aleera and Anna walked through the door holding a young woman who was struggling desperately as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Then Van Helsing understood this is the woman Dracula was going to give him for the full moon.

"Please…please just let me go" the girl cried and Van Helsing just backed up until his back touched the back stone wall.

"NO, don't put her in here. Dracula don't you dare put her in here…PLEASE?! She's just a girl!" pleaded Van Helsing because he knew that once the moon rose that the wolf would take over and he would kill the girl.

But Dracula just looked from the girl to Van Helsing then looked at Anna who was watching the hunter with curiosity.

"_How was your first hunt my dear?_" Dracula asked Anna and the Princess looked over at Dracula before she smiled slightly showing her fangs.

"Very good Master, I had this Human's parents." Anna said pointing to the girl who was still struggling in Aleera's arms.

"_Good my dear, very good. Now why don't you take the girl and come in here with me_" Dracula instructed her and Anna just nodded before grabbing the girl's arm in an iron grip before walking into the small make shift cell.

"Anna…" Van Helsing whispered slightly as she walked into the cell and Anna looked up to the sound of her name. Then when she saw who had said it she shut the cell door before she released the girl and walked towards Van Helsing looking slightly curious.

"Anna I'm so sorry" the hunter told her and she just grinned at him before she slowly moved her hand to rest on his warm cheek.

"Do not be sorry Wolf. I am free now there is no reason to be sad" she said and Van Helsing just hung his head.

"Fine…" Van Helsing said in defeat because he had no intention to tell them that he does plan on killing them all but he knew that they already knew that so there was no reason in repeating it.

So Dracula just smiled as Anna retreated from Van Helsing and walked back to Dracula.

"Can Aleera and I go and hunt more Master?" asked Anna with her large brown eyes pleading and Dracula just nodded and Anna walked out of the cell; then together Anna and Aleera walked out of the room and took off into the sunless dusk.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Now that we are alone I will leave her here with you Gabriel…and I suspect the moon will be rising within the next thirty minutes_" said Dracula as he walked forward, past the young girl.

But as Dracula moved towards Van Helsing the hunter moved as far away as the chains would let him. And after several minutes Dracula just scowled and before Van Helsing could move Dracula jumped at him and within seconds had removed the bonds on his wrists.

"No…no p-please put them back on! I don't want to hurt anyone Please put them back on!" cried Van Helsing as Dracula walked back towards the cell door. And when he finally reached the door he quickly opened it before he stepped out and shut it with a loud *clang*.

Dracula still continued to walk towards another door that lead out of the room and Van Helsing ran over to the side of the cage and called Dracula back desperately but the vampire just ignored him until he was out of the room and shut the large wooden door.

Van Helsing then stopped yelling for Dracula and looked back around at the girl before sitting as far away from her as possible and when she looked around and began approaching him he panicked.

"NO n-no stay over there the moonlight will enter through there first so j-just stay there okay? Just stay away from me…." Gabriel said defeated and the girl looked startled at the man before warily walking back to the opposite side of the cell and sat with her knees up to her chest.

Then within the 30 minutes like Dracula had promised the moonlight started to filter through the large circular window and poured over the girl. Then she looked at Van Helsing who was now cowering in the far right corner panting slightly and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

And slowly as the light started to creep towards him he started whimpering 'no, no, no, no, no, no" over and over and finally when the light touched his skin the man fell to the ground screaming and writhing on the ground as his body began to change and the wolf took over. And the last thing he remembered was towering over the girl and her pitiful cries for help.

-

-

-

The next morning Gabriel woke with a start as his body began to change once more into it's human form and finally when he was done he lay on the cold stone floor and looked around. The girl was no where in site and so the hunter put his hands up to his face and around his mouth was a slight wetness and something sticky so when he removed his hands he found that there was blood left on his fingers.

Immediately the hunter let out as cry of despair and fell to the ground and held his head hiding his face and soon Dracula walked into the room and looked over at Gabriel.

"_What is wrong Wolf?_" the vampire asked as he approached the cage and Van Helsing looked up with angry amber eyes and ran at the bars.

"YOU…YOU MADE ME KILL HER!!" Van Helsing shouted at the vampire trying to reach through the bars and grab the vampire making Dracula smile.

But as Van Helsing continued to throw himself at the bars and Dracula just walked back out the door and called over one of the hundreds Dwerger's and whispered instructions to him that Van Helsing could not hear but the small creature just nodded quickly and scurried off before returning with several more Dwerger and the chains used to restrain Van Helsing only these chains and shackles looked different.

So when they started approaching Van Helsing's cage the hunter quickly braced himself as they swarmed him. And soon they had Van Helsing lying on his stomach and clipped on a pair of shackles so that his hands where bound behind his back.

Then the hunter started to buck his body trying to push the creatures off him shouting obscenities and he managed to throw several of them off; but they quickly moved around his body and to his feet and quickly bound them together. So Van Helsing just lay on the floor still shouting at the creatures and tried to pull apart his wrists and flex his hands in an attempt to wriggle his hand free of the bonds.

But soon that freedom was taken away as the Dwerger moved back to his hands once they were sure that the bonds holding his feet were secure. They then forced Van Helsing to ball his hands into fists before slipping a piece of steel over his each of his hands forcing them to stay in a fist shape so he could have the use of his hands. But with one of his hands the hunter managed to free his hand before it was placed back on and then both were strapped down with leather straps that couldn't be removed.

"TAKE THIS OFF OF ME!!" Van Helsing yelled as he tried to wiggle his fingers but the straps holding his hands were then tightened almost to the point where his finger nails were digging into his palm.

"DRACULA!!! Dracula I swear to God if you do not let me go you will pay the ultimate price. Now get this stuff off of me!" said Van Helsing as he heard the cell door open and saw Dracula approaching.

Only the vampire just stooped down and forced Gabriel's chin up to look up into his eyes and Gabriel just struggled harder to break the bonds on his hands and Dracula just smiled.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing…." Van Helsing started to say as he looked at Dracula but the vampire had stood back up and snapped his fingers and the Dwerger responded. They swarmed around his head and forced the hunter onto his knees so that they were level in height and could see his face.

But as Van Helsing looked around at them one of them approached with a gag in his hands that consisted of several leather straps and a large, round metal bulb. So before Van Helsing could finish his sentence the Dwerger shoved the metal bulb into his mouth and began strapping it onto his head.

And after it was firmly in place in looked like a large spider had come to rest over his mouth, but now all the sound that escaped the hunter's mouth was muffled yelling because of the bulb. And so now that all the bonds/gags where in place the Dwerger stood him up as best as possible so Dracula could talk to him.

"_You see Gabriel? Now that you have made your first kill your bite in human form is now lethal but while you are in wolf form you now have the ability to infect others. But I can't have you biting any of my servants or brides….._"said Dracula and Van Helsing just stood in front of the vampire and glared so as not to lose balance. "_…now take him downstairs. And then you can removed the shackles but only the shackles._" Said Dracula

And the Dwerger nodded before they swept the feet out from under Van Helsing and began dragging the Hunter out of his cage towards the lower level's of the castle leaving only the sound of his muffled yelling.

Then Dracula turned to the remaining Dwerger and said "_I will be going to sleep now. Only wake me if it's an emergency or the sun has set_". Then Dracula left the room leaving the small Dwerger to finish rebuilding the lab and other instructions.

-

-

-

**A/n: Okay it has been a loooooooooooooooooooooong time since I last update and I decided today was a good day to finally finish this chapter. So I am sorry about the long wait but I hope the length of the chapter will somewhat make up for that!!**

**Jill-Bloom89**


End file.
